barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Fairy Tale (Barney Says Segment)
It is used in the end of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode. Running time in 1:01 seconds. Transcript *(spins to the sparkles than Children are playing the video arcade and here the sounds of a car) *Child Kid: Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says! *(spins to the sparkles, and see the picture of The letters weirling to the circle to the Barney Says and jigging with Barney jump over and picture flew away) *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! *(starts the segment, and we see a picture of Mario is looking up at the chair) *Barney: Mario need a help writing a fairy tale. *(we see a picture of Three kids a Gianna is read a big book) *Barney: So. We share some of our favorite stories from long ago. *(we see a picture of Mario is a fisherman) *Barney: The fishman and his wife. *(we see a picture of a House in the garden and Barney is read a book and Mario is walking and Gianna is on the rocket chair) *Barney: The wifler. That you don't need a big house. *(we see a picture of a Barney, Mario and Gianna is happy) *Barney: To have a happy home. *(we see a picture of Kami and Mario is pare of shoes) *Barney: The elves and the shoemakers. *(we see a picture of a Gianna and Jackson got two shoes and Barney stands on top) *Barney: Told us that being helpful. *(we see a picture of a Kids is make a friend) *Barney: Could help you make a new friend. *(we see a picture of a Gianna is a shipper girl is a two hands) *Barney: The girl who dried wolf. *(we see a picture of a Gianna, is a shipper girl, Kami is a little girl and Mario is a farmer is in the bridge) *Barney: Discover why isn't portant. *(we see a picture of a Jackson is holds a three sheeps) *Barney: To always tell the truth. *(we see a picture of a Kids is read a book in the table) *Barney: And we all learn that fairy tales are more fun. *(we see the picture of Kids hug Barney) *Barney: When you share them. With the people you love. (Barney pops) *Barney: And remember I love you. Next: Stop! Go! (Barney Says Segment) Children learns about David Busters.jpg|Yes!!!!!! 13 pictures of Once Upon a Fairy Tale Mario.jpg|Mario Yes!!!.jpg|Gianna is a big book In the fisherman and his wife.jpg|The fisherman and his wife Fourth.jpg|Number 4# Paint Hands.jpg|Happy Home WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|The shoemaker and the eleves Never.jpg|Make the shoes Hearts.jpg|Could help you make a new friend Wolf.jpg|The girl who cried wolf Where's the wolf.jpg|That's not funny! 3 sheeps.jpg|To always tell the truth Do you know why?.jpg|Four children is read a fairy tales Kids is hug Barney.jpg|When you share them. With the people you love. Category:Barney Says